tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Spots Trouble
Henry Spots Trouble is the fourth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot One day, Henry arrives at Knapford where he meets the Fat Controller and his grandchildren. The Fat Controller explains that he is taking the children out in Winston for the day as they have both been stuck at home recently with chickenpox. Henry is worried by the spots on the childrens' faces; what if engines can catch chickenpox? Meanwhile, at the farm, Thomas is dropping off some chickens while Butch is trying to pull a tractor out of the mud when he gets stuck. Butch revs his engine and his wheels kick a lot mud up which flies all over Thomas. Luckily, Thomas sees the funny side and knows he can have it washed off after delivering the rest of the chickens. Henry arrives at Wellsworth station, but he can't stop thinking about chickenpox. Emily arrives and is concerned that Henry seems very nervous. Henry explains that he saw Bridget and Stephen with spots all over their faces and he is worried he will catch chickenpox, too. Emily tries to reassure Henry by telling him that engines can't get chickenpox. Henry is relieved momentarily, until he sees Thomas coming towards him with mud splattered all over his face. Henry thinks the mud is chickenpox and races away, scared. At the Sodor Dieselworks, devious Diesel plays a trick on poor old Paxton and blows dirty, black smoke in the gullible diesel's face. Diesel swiftly exits, leaving Paxton coughing in a mist of thick, black smoke. Shortly, Henry is taking his passenger train along the main line when Paxton, still coughing and spluttering, approaches him in the opposite direction. Henry thinks the black marks all over Paxton's face are the dreaded chickenpox. Henry is so scared that he races away as fast as his wheels can carry him, causing his passengers to bounce around like peas in a frying pan. Kellsthorpe Road Station is being repainted when the painter knocks over a tin of red paint. The paint falls onto the rails and Connor runs through it, sending the paint flying into Gordon's face. Henry approaches with his passenger train and spots the red specks of paint on Gordon's face. Now, he is sure Gordon has chickenpox and reverses away at high speed. Henry reverses past a confused Paxton and has a very near-miss with James. Henry carries on backwards up Gordon's Hill when he sees Gordon approaching him in front. Henry orders Gordon to keep away, but the confused express engine can't work out what is wrong with Henry. The Fat Controller is still enjoying his day out with Winston and his grandchildren when he gets a big surprise. He spots Henry reversing down the the main line and gives chase. Henry is finally stopped at Wellsworth. Just then, Thomas puffs in and Henry can't work out why the tank engine's spots have gone. Thomas explains it was just mud and he's had it washed off. Then, Gordon arrives and explains that he has red paint on his face. Henry confesses that he thought they both had chickenpox and Thomas tells him that engines cannot get chickenpox as the Fat Controller and his grandchildren arrives in Winston. The Fat Controller clarifies the situation by saying that it's usually only children who get chickenpox and even then, they recover very quickly and it's nothing to be afraid of; he even had it when he was young. The Fat Controller then gives a demonstration of his good health and rips his trousers in the process, revealing a red-spotted pair of underwear. After that, Henry didn't worry about chickenpox again and he even stops to say hello to some chickens near the Sodor Dairy. He meets Paxton there and apologises for running away from him the other day. Paxton finds the situation quite amusing and says that steamies can't get chickenpox and jokes that maybe diesels can get measles. Paxton makes sure he tells Henry that he is only joking, but poor old Henry still seems concerned. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Emily * Diesel * Paxton * Winston * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Connor (cameo) Locations * Knapford * McColl Farm * Kellsthorpe Road * Wellsworth Trivia * The working title for this episode may have been "A Spot of Bother", as this name was originally listed on the Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures. * This episode marks Stephen and Bridget's first speaking role since the fourteenth season episode, Diesel's Special Delivery. This is also the first episode where they are voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the US. Gallery File:HenrySpotsTroubleTitleCard.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble1.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble2.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble3.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble4.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble5.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble6.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble7.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble8.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble9.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble10.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble11.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble12.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble13.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble14.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble15.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble16.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble17.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble18.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble19.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble20.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble21.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble22.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble23.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble24.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble25.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble26.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble27.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble28.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble29.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble30.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble31.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble32.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble33.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble34.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble35.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble36.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble37.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble38.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble39.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble40.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble41.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble42.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble43.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble44.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble45.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble46.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble47.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble48.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble49.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble50.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble51.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble52.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble53.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble54.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble55.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble56.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble57.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble58.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble59.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble60.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble61.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble62.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble63.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble64.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble65.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble66.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble67.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble68.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble69.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble70.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble71.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble72.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble73.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble74.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble75.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble76.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble77.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble78.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble79.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble80.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble81.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble82.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble83.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble84.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble85.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble86.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble87.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble88.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble89.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble90.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble91.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble92.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble93.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble94.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble95.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble96.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble97.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble98.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble100.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble101.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble102.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble103.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble104.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble105.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble106.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble107.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble108.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble109.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble110.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble110.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble111.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble112.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble113.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble114.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble115.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble116.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble117.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble118.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble119.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble120.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble121.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble122.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble123.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble124.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble125.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble126.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble127.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble128.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble129.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble130.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble131.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble132.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble133.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble134.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble135.png Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video